


We Owned the Night

by CongratulationsBaby



Series: Australia's Prize Catch [10]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CongratulationsBaby/pseuds/CongratulationsBaby
Summary: A continuation of 'Severance' and before 'Hope Against Hope', in same A/U where Franky is a contestant of a reality TV show and Bridget is the Production Assistant assigned to her.Franky and Bridget enjoy their one night together before Bridget leaves.98% smut, 1% comedy, 1% fluff.
Relationships: Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Series: Australia's Prize Catch [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832278
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	We Owned the Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> Hi all!
> 
> To everyone who has read this series so far, thank you! The next oneshot continuation is in the works (along with like 4 other fics hahaha) so hopefully I'll finish that soon enough.
> 
> In the meantime, here is the 'E' rated night of Bridget's departure (set directly after 'Severance' so if you need to read that first, please feel free to do so). 
> 
> It's pretty much all smut which is actually still a relatively new endeavour for me so... enjoy??
> 
> Thanks go to Laurenshapiro for the absolute comedy gold ideas in the middle with the undressing, and thanks to Green_Lemon for reading it over and giving me much needed and much appreciated feedback <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Wentworth or any of the characters, you know, the usual 'don't sue me' content.

** We Owned the Night **

“Franky…” Bridget gasped, eventually tearing her lips away from the heated kiss. She needed oxygen. Her body was on fire, kerosene to the open flame of Franky’s touch, and she was being lit up in so many wonderful ways.

Franky, unhappy with the break in their kiss and unwilling to pull back, let out a needy whimper and reattached her lips to Bridget’s open neck, her tongue darting out at irregular intervals to taste the lightly perfumed skin on display. Bridget moaned as Franky’s teeth grazed her pulse, and she swore she felt Franky smile against her skin as she repeated the motion.

“ _Fuck_ …”

It was all Bridget could manage, her hands grasping hopelessly at the back of Franky’s shirt as Franky continued devouring her neck. Franky’s thigh remained steadfast at the apex of Bridget’s own legs, creating the most wonderful friction that ignited the both of them anew. Acting entirely on instinct, alone in this room at last with the woman she loved, Bridget started to move her hips rhythmically, causing Franky to moan into her neck. The reverberations against sensitive skin sent a shiver through Bridget and she bucked, all at once putting too much pressure on her. Even through the two sets of jeans, Bridget could feel herself respond eagerly to the contact.

All the while, Franky’s hands continued to gently fondle her breasts, every so often catching the top of her bra and pulling it with her thumb as she moved down to caress a nipple.

Bridget was completely at Franky’s mercy against the door, and the errant thought entered her mind to _change that_ , before leaving at the sound of Franky’s quickened breathing and the zipper of jeans being pulled down.

“You’re so fuckin hot,” Franky whispered, bringing her lips to Bridget’s once more and drawing her in for another blazing kiss. Her tongue demanded entry and Bridget complied, helpless, trying to keep up. Suddenly, one of Franky’s hands disappeared from her breasts and before Bridget could quite comprehend the absence, it was diving inside of her jeans, passing the barrier of her underwear with ease, and finding her centre.

_“Oh fuck!”_ Bridget cried out, “Franky!”

Franky’s fingers circled her effortlessly, the added pressure from her own thigh as it now moved up against her causing Bridget to break their kiss and slam her head back against the door in ecstasy.

“Is that okay?” Franky murmured, as her fingers picked up their pace and traced a fast and hard pattern against her. Bridget could only nod, feeling her hips roll against Franky faster and faster, with Franky’s other hand having now stopped caressing her breast in lieu of gripping her hip, control the pace of her movement.

Bridget was close, _so close_ , her body pushing against Franky erratically in time to the dancing of Franky’s fingers against her.

“Faster, baby,” Bridget panted, her brow knitted in concentration as she tried to chase her release. Franky groaned at the demand, enjoying the desperation in Bridget’s voice, and worked her faster, tugging at her hips to move them quickly, and Bridget felt herself clench, on the precipice of-

And then it was gone.

“ _Franky!”_ Bridget almost cried in her frustration as she felt the hand disappear from her and she panted, one hand coming up to run through her short hair.

“ _Fuck_ Gidge, I need you on the bed,” Franky explained shortly, her own breath coming out in short bursts at the sight and feel of Bridget nearly coming apart just for her.

With a swift tug at her jacket, Franky pulled Bridget away from the door and guided her backward toward the bed, their lips once again locking as they battled for control of the kiss.

As they reached the side of the bed, Franky roughly pulled Bridget’s jacket down off of her arms and Bridget tugged frantically at Franky’s shirt, both items of clothing coming off quickly and starting a pile of discarded clothes.

Bridget moved toward Franky, intent on unbuttoning her jeans, just as Franky lifted Bridget’s shirt. Bridget suddenly had a face full of her own shirt and she laughed. She could hear Franky sniggering as well, and as Bridget pulled her own shirt up over her head she saw Franky standing, looking absolutely _beautiful,_ grinning abashedly as she rubbed the back of her neck and tried not to laugh.

“Smooth,” Bridget commented wryly, and Franky just shook her head as a laugh finally escaped her.

“C’mere,” Bridget murmured in an attempt to get them back on track, tugging at the loops on Franky’s jeans and pulling her closer. As she again leant forward to unbutton Franky’s jeans, Franky’s hands slid up her back toward her bra and suddenly-

_“Ow!”_

_“Fuck!”_

Bridget rubbed at her forehead, squinting over at Franky who was doing the same though again she tried to contain her laughter, a blush of embarrassment rising in her cheeks.

“I don’t know how you’re going to explain _that_ on your next Hot Seat interview,” Bridget said with a smile as she imagined the lump on Franky’s forehead come the morning. Her hands moved behind her back as she unhooked her own bra and threw it off haphazardly.

“I’ll tell them their Production Assistant was very eager to get me out of my pants,” Franky replied cheekily, unhooking her own bra and throwing it away to join Bridget’s.

Bridget hummed in response, but it was cut short as Franky surged forward once more and drew her into a kiss. As their lips met and their tongues sought each other out once more, Franky’s hands slowly edged up Bridget’s body, cupping her breasts and gently massaging them, every so often pinching and sending a ripple of pleasure through Bridget. She gasped into the kiss, her own hands anchoring themselves to Franky’s hips and occasionally dipping beneath the jeans, kneading her arse. Bridget wondered briefly if Franky was wearing any underwear, not able to feel any. Franky broke their kiss and muttered “the bed” unsteadily, before pushing Bridget to sit atop the plush covers. Franky’s hands fumbled quickly with Bridget’s jeans buttons and she tugged desperately at them, pulling them off and stumbling back as she did so. She almost landed on her arse, saving herself at the last minute by falling sideways into the nightstand. She heard Bridget’s laughter and groaned, once again feeling embarrassment creep up on her.

Franky looked over at Bridget who leaned back on the bed, looking every inch the model as she grinned at Franky. While she had been stumbling, Bridget had hastily finished undressing and her underwear now hung from her finger, teasing. Franky’s mouth was agape at the sight.

“Shame they aren’t recording,” Bridget commented airily, “think of how the public would react if they ever found out that you’re not quite the experienced lover they thought you were.”

_“Fuck,_ Gidge…” Franky couldn’t take her eyes off of Bridget. Bridget tossed her underwear aside and crooked her finger at Franky, and she was helpless to do anything but follow the command. Franky moved toward the bed and felt Bridget tug at her jeans, pushing them down to her knees as Franky carried it from there, pushing them off of her legs.

Bridget let out a sharp breath as she realised that her earlier question had been answered.

Franky hadn’t been wearing underwear.

Franky grinned as she watched Bridget’s eyes track all over her, knowing she had finally got the upper hand since they’d arrived at the bed. With a few guiding touches, Franky managed to manoeuvre Bridget on the bed, her head finally hitting the pillows. 

“I’ll show you experienced,” Franky whispered from her position draped atop Bridget, capturing her lips in another drawn-out kiss. Bridget laid back, compliant, as Franky’s lips travelled southward. Her tongue lazily drew patterns against Bridget’s skin on the way down, tracing over each breast, down her stomach, to the top of her-

_“Oh!”_ Bridget gasped as she felt Franky’s tongue press against her, sweeping all over as she found her centre with ease. Bridget clutched at the bedspread, tugging at it as Franky continued her ministrations. One of Bridget’s hands moved down and tangled in Franky’s hair, a desperate attempt to both hold Franky in place and ground herself. Her hips lifted, moving against Franky in the most delicious way. She could feel herself building that same momentum she had against the door, the pleasure building as her hips started to move faster. Franky sped up too, letting out a small moan as she did so which reverberated and shot through Bridget like lightning.

“Fuck, Franky!”

Bridget pushed her head back into the pillow, her eyes pressed shut as she focused on her imminent climax. Both hands now tugged at Franky’s hair, but Franky didn’t mind. Whilst she was physically the one in control, Franky was completely at Bridget’s mercy, and quickened her movements at Bridget’s encouragements. Franky moved one of her hands from its position clenching Bridget’s thighs to Bridget’s centre, easing one finger in and timing it perfectly to complement her tongue’s attention.

Bridget keened at the additional contact and her back arched off of the bed, her eyes shooting open as she looked down wildly at Franky. Bridget’s eyes were dark with desire and Franky felt her own desire building at the sight.

“More,” Bridget begged, and was rewarded when she felt another finger join the first, moving in and out quickly as Bridget hurtled toward her climax. Franky closed her eyes and concentrated all her effort on pushing Bridget over the edge.

“Franky… _Franky!”_

Bridget cried out, feeling her entire body snap. She shuddered and undulated against Franky, her hips continuing to rock erratically as the other woman carried on her ministrations. As Bridget felt the waves of pleasure repeatedly crash against her, she pulled against Franky’s hair, moving her mouth away.

“I can’t…” Bridget panted, one hand leaving Franky’s hair and coming up to wipe at her forehead and eyes as she started to come down from her high. Franky placed gentle kisses on the inside of Bridget’s thighs, occasionally nipping at them as she waited for Bridget to regain her breath.

Eventually, Bridget quieted and Franky crawled up her body, laying on top and situating her thigh securely between Bridget’s legs. The friction against her caused Bridget to buck her hips and she bit back a moan. Franky smiled.

She was already so close, seeing Bridget come undone at her touch, and Franky was torn between instant gratification and prolonging this into the night. She was pulled out of her contemplation by the sudden contact of Bridget’s fingers against her centre, firmly circling her. Franky gasped, smiling as her own body moved in rhythm to Bridget’s touch. She leaned down and kissed Bridget, her tongue demanding entry quickly. Bridget complied, not letting up with her touch down below. Bridget’s finger drew across the wetness teasingly before entering Franky with ease, who sighed in response and shifted, rocking gently. Bridget gasped as that rocking brought Franky’s thigh into rhythmic contact with her own centre and she encouraged it as she set a faster rhythm. Bridget’s other hand gripped one of Franky’s arms desperately.

“Fuck, Gidge,” Franky grit her teeth as she moved faster, every so often dipping her head to deliver kisses to Bridget’s lips. Bridget sighed into the kisses as she felt the inferno building inside her once more, knowing that she would likely fly over the edge the moment she felt Franky let go. Now adding a second finger and crooking them just right, Bridget watched as Franky’s eyes closed involuntarily and she let out a long drawn out moan. Their pace increased, and as Franky continued to lean her weight on her arms on either side of Bridget’s head, she moved her face to Bridget’s neck, biting down gently.

“ _Ah,_ ” Bridget gasped as she felt Franky’s tongue run over the bitemark. She’d certainly never considered biting a turn-on before, but _this…_

“ _Shit,_ ” she heard Franky grunt into her neck as her hips suddenly jolted and jerked against Bridget. She buried her face as she rode out her orgasm, instinctively rolling into Bridget’s body. The final push against her own centre caused Bridget to topple over the edge again and she cried out “ _Franky_!” as she jerked against Franky’s thigh.

Franky collapsed on top of Bridget, letting out a shaky breath as she felt the woman beneath her still twitching. It took a few minutes of skin-to-skin contact, and tired reassuring kisses to whatever body parts they could reach, before Franky rolled off of Bridget and lay on her back beside her.

“That was…” Franky couldn’t even finish her sentence, turning her head to stare at Bridget.

Bridget let out a hum of approval next to her, which soon turned into a laugh, an infectious giggle which had Franky laughing with her.

“You know,” Franky said finally when their laughter had died down, “when I first saw you, at my audition recording, I thought you were _so_ fuckin’ hot, but a bit pushy. It’s not that I hated your guts but…”

“… You needed pushing,” Bridget replied, grinning, “and prodding. If I hadn’t, you wouldn’t have said a word.”

Franky shrugged noncommittally, causing Bridget to let out another huff of laughter.

“Maybe you’re right,” Franky conceded with a smile, “but anyway, by our first actual meeting upstairs in the mansion-“

“-when you implied you’d had sex in a linen closet?”

“- yeah okay, Gidge. By _then,_ I just really wanted to get in your pants.”

“Well, mission accomplished,” Bridget sighed, satisfied, before she turned to Franky seriously, “back in the make-up room when we had our first kiss… you asked me to love you.”

“You remember that?” Franky raised her eyebrows in surprise and her eyes sparkled with curiosity.

“How could I forget? I know I’ve said it before but… I do love you. So _fucking_ much it hurts.”

“I love you too,” Franky responded honestly. She reached out and grasped Bridget’s hand, rubbing her knuckles reassuringly with her thumb, “we’ll get through this, Gidge, and we’ll be together. I know we will.”

“I know, baby,” Bridget smiled though she felt her heart breaking at having to leave Franky in the morning, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> *goes and tops up her glass of shiraz, drinks copiously*


End file.
